Darksiders: The Fifth Horseman
by Silver Truth
Summary: His home was destroyed, and he was taken by the riders. Now follow the story of the newest horseman, and how he defies all of reality. He is Terror, the being that follows everyone, even into the afterlife. Rated M just to be safe. Read and Reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

Darksiders: The Fifth Horseman

The young boy watched as the town burned down. He had come here to steal some food, or if that didn't work he'd dumpster dive. He got to the town to find four figures destroying the town. He didn't care though; the townsfolk had never liked him. Hell his own family had kicked him out of their home at a very young age.

A metallic boot crashed down in front of him. The child looked up to see a massive man in armor and a red hood. The hood did little to hide his glowing blue eyes. On his back was an impossibly long and wide sword, with screaming souls etched into the blade.

" Kid, how did you survive this?" the mans voice was like a battle hardened warlord.

" What did you find, brother?" this voice was clearly female. The boy looked towards the sound of the voice to see a tall red headed woman. Clawed armor covered her pointer and index finger on her left hand. A whip was attached to her left hip, and if one looked close enough, flames licked the whip.

**(AN: If you don't know what the Darksiders version of the four horsemen look like then… LOOK THEM UP! I'm not describing them anymore.)**

" I found a young boy, not more then ten or eleven," said the hooded man. A new voice broke the silence, clearly male.

" I'll take him out." A metallic click was heard, and the boy turned towards the noise to see a four barreled gun pointed at his head. A hand was placed on the boy's shoulder making him turn around. In his face was a blank white mask devoid of design, and bright orange eyes looking at him.

" Not possible," said the masked man, his voice dead as his mask.

" What is it Death? What's got you looking freaked out?" asked the female of the group.

" This boy… he is a Nephilim, like us." Said the man now identified as Death.

The other masked one scoffed at this, " Bull shit, we killed all our brethren, and you kept their souls."

The woman kneeled down in front of him and took his small hands in hers.

" Young one do can you tell us your name?" she asked in a calm motherly tone. The boy shook his head, never opening his mouth once.

" And why not little one?" she asked. His response was to open his mouth to show he had no tongue. The woman gasped at this and turned to her brothers.

" What is wrong Fury?" asked the one known as Death.

" It seems his tongue was cut out along time ago. He can't talk," said the female horseman. The one with the red hood looked at the child with sorrow in his eyes. Before any of them could react the child picked up as tick and started writing in the dirt. When he was done, the horsemen looked at the message. It read,_ Who are you people? _

" At least the little fucker can…" Strife was cut off as the kid kicked him in the one place even the horsemen fear, except for their sister. To make matters worse, the kid then head-butted the doubled over rider. Blood flowed down the child's face, but he seemed to not care. He quickly wrote another message in the dirt, _Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I don't know fowl language, ya' fuckin' asshole!_

War was the first to burst out laughing, followed by Fury, and a light chuckle from Death.

" The kid got you there Strife, I don't think you should insult him again. He may kill you the next time," said the pale rider.

The one known as Strife nodded as he got up; Death motioned for them to follow him. The four left and started to converse, while the child watched with interest. Soon Fury walked over and kneeled down before the boy.

" I'm guessing because we burned down the village you have no were to go?" she asked, sadness evident in her tone. The child wrote down a new message reading, _No, I live in the forest by myself._

Fury almost let a tear slide down her face, but held it back; the boy didn't need to see her cry.

" Then would you like to come with use and see your true heritage?" she asked, with a hopeful expression on her face. The young child thought about it for a minute, no more no less. He nodded, then something happened he did not expect. Fury pulled him into an embrace and lifted him up. She walked back to her horse and mounted it with the child still in her arms. Her horse was black as ebony, with a mane of purple that sparked every few seconds.

" Hey kid, catch this." Strife threw something at the child, who caught it effortlessly. It was a twisted looking set of claws, meant to be worn on both hands.

" They're meant to be worn by the one who represents what every being feels, Terror. They are know as the Nightmares," said the gunman.

The child nodded and placed the claws on each of his hands; the claws shot back so the child could grab things, without the claws getting in his way. The child nodded, then looked at the other horsemen. They nodded in agreement, and then they all took off riding.

_(Scene change- Council Chambers)_

"** STEP FORWARD TERROR!**" rumbled the head to the left. Before Terror were three massive stone hears, whose eyes and mouths roared with flame. The boy now known as Terror stepped forward and kneeled in front of the statues.

"** WE UNDERSTAND YOU CAN NO LONGER SPEAK! IF YOU WISH WE CAN RETURN THAT ABILITY TO YOU!**" roared the middle head. Terror shook his head in the negative, getting a gasp from the female horseman Fury.

" Why not little one? Do you not want to talk?" the rider of the black horse said.

Terror walked forward towards the magma, and dipped his finger in the magma not screaming, as it didn't hurt. He walked back to Fury and wrote in the ground burning the message. _Why? What's the point? I don't have anything important to say ever. Plus you'd probably just beat me like everyone else. That's why they cut out my tongue, they thought I wouldn't need to speak._

Fury, the rest of the horsemen and the charred council read the message and were inwardly fuming. They would flay alive whom ever had made this child believe that he had nothing important to say. Fury looked as if she was going to cry. Terror repeated the magma writing one more time. The message said, _Plus what's scarier then your enemy never talking to you as you torture them. I've had it happen many times to me. I know what true 'terror' is._

"** AS YOU WISH TERROR! WE WILL NOT FORCE YOU TO SPEAK! BUT WE WILL GIVE YOU YOUR TONGUE BACK!**" said the final head that was to the right of Terror.

A searing pain exploded in Terror's mouth, and made the child double over and clutch his mouth with his hands.


	2. AN

Second Chapter in the works and halfway done. Will post as soon as i have it edited and done.

Peace, Silver Truth out!


End file.
